Warriors Idol!
by it-will-be-anarchy
Summary: Yeah, totally overused idea. But still, I'm using it! Don't ask why I rated it T. I just rate everything T. ON HIATUS
1. ThunderClan Auditions

**Sorry about the thing before this...I accidently pressed the wrong document, and so it ended up as the allegiances for my other story...okay. I don't own anything!  
**

**This is...**

**WARRIORS IDOL!**

Stormfur: Hello, cats of all Clans! My name is Stormfur, and this is Warriors Idol!

*cricket chirps*

Stormfur: Tigerstar, keep your paws off the sound effects button.

Tigerstar: I SHALL RULE THE SHOW!!!!!!! *presses _boing _sound effect*

Stormfur: Security!

*Cloudtail and Brackenfur come in and start dragging Tigerstar away*

Tigerstar: NOOOO!!!! I SHALL RULE AMERICAN IDOL!!!!!!!

Stormfur: This is Warriors Idol.

Tigerstar: ...Oh. Carry on.

__________________________________________--Please Stand By--_________________________________________________________

Stormfur: Hello, cats of all Clans! My name is Stormfur, and this is Warriors Idol!

*crowd cheers*

Stormfur: Today, we are going to be starting the tryouts of Season 1 in...THUNDERCLAN!

--Video Montage Begins--

THUNDERCLAN: FIERCE AND BRAVE.

THUNDERCLANNERS ARE LOYAL AND KIND. THE ARGUABLY 'GOOD GUYS.' THEY ARE KNOWN FOR THEIR BEAUTIFUL SHE-CATS AND THEIR AWESOME TOMS. ALL THE PROPHECIES SURROUND THEM BECAUSE THEY ARE ARGUABLY 'MORE SPECIAL THAN ANYONE ELSE.'

--Video Montage Ends--

Stormfur: Well, let's get right to it! Here are your judges. Randy Jackson, Paula Abdul, and Simon Cowell!

Feathertail: What about Kara?

Stormfur: Kara?

Feathertail: Yeah, that Kara chick they added in the most recent American Idol season?

Stormfur: ...Doesn't ring a bell. Anyway, Randy Jackson, Paula Abdul, and Simon Cowell!

*Whitewing slips in quietly and gives Stormfur a piece of paper, then leaves*

Stormfur: Hold it! It seems that Randy, Paula, and Simon have unfortunately gotten into a Tigerstar-induced accident! So now, our judges will have to be replaced with StarClan-slash-Dark Forest cats! So, here we have...uh...Snowkit?

Snowkit: Wazzup dawgs?

Stormfur: Cats.

Snowkit: Look, I'm not getting paid much here.

Stormfur: Aren't you deaf?

Snowkit: ...You didn't see anything.

*There is a puff of smoke and Snowkit disappears*

Stormfur: Uh...okay...then it's Mosskit! Mosskit, are you a boy or a girl? Because Secrets of the Clans said you were a boy, while Cats of the Clans said you were a girl.

Mosskit: ...You didn't see anything.

*There is a puff of smoke and Mosskit disappears*

Stormfur: WILL SOMEONE PLEASE GET THE JUDGES OUT HERE!

*Whitestorm, Honeyfern, and Tigerstar shuffle into the judge's panel*

Stormfur: Okay, good. Now we can FINALLY start. Here in ThunderClan today, we have...Hollyleaf? Isn't Hollyleaf dead?

Hollyleaf: ...No. Vicky Holmes says I'm alive.

Stormfur: ...Good enough for me. Okay, Hollyleaf, Firestar, Leafpool, Hazeltail, Cinderheart, um... then a group of Berrynose, Spiderleg, Birchfall, and Poppyfrost. Okay then. No senior warriors?

Thornclaw: It has been reported that senior warriors are too boring.

Stormfur: Well, okay then. So, without further ado, let's bring on Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf: ...Okay.

_I'm alive..._

_I'm alive..._

...

Whitestorm: ...Well?

Hollyleaf: That's all I know of the song.

Tigerstar: You seem pretty Gothic today.

Hollyleaf: There is no hope. Life is meaningless. We're all going to die.

*white cats come in and carry Hollyleaf away*

Hollyleaf: ...apocalypse...

Honeyfern: What was that song, anyway?

Whitestorm: The only song I can put it with is All Around Me by Flyleaf.

Tigerstar: WHO'S FLYLEAF?! SOMEONE I SHOULD KNOW ABOUT?!

Hawkfrost: Calm down, father. We shall have our revenge on Firestar soon. He's next.

Tigerstar: Deep, calming breaths...in and out...in and out...hooooo...

Stormfur: Well, next up we got...Firestar!

Firestar: Ahem. Well, thank you so much. Sandstorm is going to help me out in the beginning.

Sandstorm: He's paying me.

Stormfur: I understand.

Sandstorm: _Hi Barbie!_

Firestar: _Hi Ken!_

Sandstorm: _Hey Barbie, wanna go for a ride?_

Firestar: _Sure Ken!_

Sandstorm: _Well, forget it!_

Firestar: _I'm an ugly girl_

_My face makes you hurl_

_Said I have it_

_I should bag it_

_Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair_

_I'm in relation to Frankenstein's creation!_

Sandstorm: _You're so ugly, you disgust me_

Firestar: _Boo-hoo-hoo!_

Sandstorm: _You're so ugly, you disgust me_

Firestar: _I'm a bland homely girl  
_

_All alone in the world_

_I'm as flat as a board_

_Thin and lanky_

Sandstorm: _You're a dog and a troll_

_Were you hit by a train_

_Don't go near you_

_'Cause your breath is stanky_

Whitestorm: WHOA WHOA WHOA.

Tigerstar: I think you better shut up now.

Sandstorm: Just reminding you, he said he'd pay me to do that.

Whitestorm, Honeyfern, Tigerstar: I understand.

Whitestorm: But FIRESTAR! Whoa, whoa, dawg, er--cat, you need to get a life!

Tigerstar: I think three words sums it up--I hate you.

Honeyfern: Sorry. I know you were my leader...but you can't name your cats worth a mousetail. I mean, you named my love BERRYNOSE! And what's up with Squirrelflight?

Squirrelflight: She's right, you know!

Firestar: But...but Honeyfern's a pretty name!

Honeyfern: Okay...you got me there. And Whitewing and Birchfall are pretty cool. But Spiderleg just makes me sad.

Firestar: Fine. I'll be better. Like, I'll name Foxpaw Foxcatcher.

Honeyfern: Foxpaw's just being a stupid tom. Don't name him Foxcatcher. But anyway, get outta here.

*Firestar pads away sullenly*

Stormfur: Now, it appears we have...Leafpool!

Leafpool: Thank you. Thank you very much. I will be singing Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift.

Crowfeather: Oh, great StarClan. This is about me, isn't it?

Leafpool: ...You didn't see anything.

*Leafpool disappears*

Stormfur: Well, then, we're going to have to substitute Leafpool for someone else...er...Graystripe!

Graystripe: I thought senior warriors were boring.

Stormfur: We're just going to have to deal with the ratings. Good luck, Dad.

Graystripe: I'm going to sing a song.

_Here's a little song I wrote_

_I'm going to sing it note for note_

_Don't worry_

_Be happy_

Thank you! You're all too kind!

Stormfur: Let's go to our judges.

Whitestorm: Yeah...okay. Okay. It wasn't too bad. I guess we have to let some people through, so...

Stormfur: You know, we still got Hazeltail and Cinderheart. And they're really good.

Whitestorm: Then it's a no. You freak me out, man.

Honeyfern: Sorry, Graystripe. It's a no.

Tigerstar: You're Firestar's friend. You deserve to die.

Graystripe: Lovely.

Stormfur: Sorry, Dad. You're outta here. Next we got Hazeltail.

Hazeltail: _I am confident but I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's_

Tigerstar: Now I want a chicken nugget.

Hazeltail: Don't interrupt me! That's rude.

Tigerstar: Naw, screw the chicken nugget. GIVE ME A WHOPPER!

Hazeltail: Just let me finish.

_Baby, that's just me_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything_

_Because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well everything's the same_

_In the La La Land Machine_

_Machine, Machine_

_Who said that I can't wear my Converse with my dress_

_Well baby, that's just me_

_Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle_

_Baby, that's not me, no, no_

Tigerstar: But you don't want to be single, do you?

Hazeltail: WHO TOLD YOU?! Er, what?

Tigerstar: Yes, I can read your puny mind. You like Lionblaze, ha ha ha!

*Hazeltail punches Tigerstar*

Tigerstar: YOU FOOL! I SHALL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR LITTLE LIONBLAZE TOO!

Whitestorm: Oh, what the heck. Grab a golden ticket, you're going to the Island!

Hazeltail: Argh...oh! Okay! Sweet!

*Hazeltail runs away with a golden ticket*

Hazeltail: YES! MY ONE LIFE'S DREAM IS FULFILLED! Now I just have to fulfill the other...

Tigerstar: I think I know what that means! Heh heh heh!

Hazeltail: SHUT UP!

Tigerstar: Yes, sir. I mean, ma'am. I mean boss! I mean Pumbaa!

Honeyfern: Zip it, Tigerstar!

Stormfur: Next we have Cinderheart!

Cinderheart: Hi!

Tigerstar: Hello. You love Jayfeather, don't you?

Cinderheart: WHY MUST YOU READ SHE-CATS' MINDS?!

Tigerstar: It's my job. I'm getting paid to do it.

Cinderheart: Oh. I understand. But anyway, fine. I like Jayfeather. Here's a song.

Tigerstar: Hmmm...I delve into your mind...You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift!

Stormfur: Why do she-cats love Taylor Swift?

Cinderheart: Because she's AWESOME!

Stormfur: Good enough for me.

Cinderheart: Fine. Here's a song about me and Jayfeather, and Willowshine...grr...Willowshine...

Tigerstar: Let me guess. She wears short skirts, you wear T-shirts, she's cheer captain and you're on the bleachers.

Cinderheart: You just ruined the song.

Stormfur: Whatever. We know you can sing.

Honeyfern: So grab a ticket to Vegas!!!!!!!!!

Tigerstar: That's So You Think You Can Dance.

Honeyfern: Oh. Well, how do you give out tickets on American Idol?

Whitestorm: I totally forget.

C**i**nderheart: Grab a golden ticket, you're heading to the Island, maybe?

Whitestorm: That works.

Stormfur: Okay, next we have...the group of Berrynose, Spiderleg, Birchfall, and Poppyfrost!

Honeyfern: YEAH! BERRYNOSE!!!!! And Poppyfrost, too.

Berrynose: Hi, Honeyfern. How's StarClan?

Honeyfern: I wish I was alive.

Hollyleaf: I'M ALIVE!

Honeyfern: Shut up.

**Berrynose: **Gotta get that

Gotta get that

Gotta get that

Gotta get that that that that that

**All: **Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)

Boom boom boom (That)

Boom boom boom (That)

Boom boom boom

Boom boom boom

**Berrynose: **I got the hit that beat the block

You can get that bass overload

I got that rock and roll

That future flow

That digital spit

Next level visual

I got that (Boom boom boom)

How the beat bang (Boom boom boom)

**Poppyfrost: **I like that boom boom pow

Them chicks be jackin' my style

They try to copy my swagger

I'm on that next now

I'm so 3008

You so 2000 late

I got that boom boom boom

That future boom boom boom

Let me get it now

**All: **Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)

Boom boom boom (That)

Boom boom boom (That)

Boom boom boom

Boom boom boom

**Spiderleg: **I'm on that supersonic boom

Ya'll hear that spaceship ZOOM

Yeah when I step inside the room

Them girls go eh-eh-uh

Ya'll stuck on super eh-eh-eh

They're no fast stupid a bit

I'm on that HD flat

This beat go boom boom pow

**Birchfall: **I'm a beast when you turn me on

Into the future cybertron

Harder, faster, better, stronger

Pretty ladies extra longer, 'cause

We got the beat that bounce

We got the beat that pow

We got the beat that 808

That the boom boom in your town

**Poppyfrost: **People in the place

If you wanna get down

Put your hands in the air

Berrynose drop the beat now

**Berrynose: **I be rockin' them beats, yup yup yup

I be rockin' them beats, y-yup yup yup hah hah hah

Here we go, here we go

Satellite radio

Ya'll get hit with the

**All: **Boom Boom!

**Berrynose: **Beat so big

I'm steppin' on leprechauns

Ya'll get hit with the

**All: **Boom Boom!

**Berrynose: **Ya'll get hit with the

**All: **Boom Boom!

**Berrynose: **Ya'll get hit with the

(Ya'll get hit with the)

This beat be bumpin bumpin,

This beat go boom boom!

**Tigerstar: **Let the beat rock

L-l-l-let the beat rock

Let the beat r...

**Berrynose: **This beat be bumpin bumpin

This beat go boom boom

**Poppyfrost: **

I like that boom boom pow

Them chicks be jackin' my style

They try to copy my swagger

I'm on that next now

I'm so 3008

You so 2000 late

I got that boom boom boom

That future boom boom boom

Let me get it now

**All: **Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)

Boom boom boom (Gotta get that)

Boom boom boom (That)

Boom boom boom (That)

Boom boom boom

Boom boom boom

Honeyfern: That...was...AMAZING.

Whitestorm: That was pretty buck.

Honeyfern: Whitestorm, that's So You Think You Can Dance again!

Whitestorm: But I like saying things are buck!

Honeyfern: Get into character, Whitestorm!

Berrynose: Oh, thanks, Tigerstar, for the little part you did for us there.

Tigerstar: Don't mention it. Did you like my deep voice?

Spiderleg: It was pretty buck.

Honeyfern: Well, I think they should all get to the Island.

Whitestorm: I agree.

Tigerstar: How could they not, with me helping them?

Stormfur: Okay, that's it for ThunderClan tryouts! In total, six cats are going to the Island. Hazeltail, Cinderheart, Berrynose, Spiderleg, Birchfall, and Poppyfrost! Tune in next time for the ShadowClan tryouts!

_Warriors Idol is brought to you by Burger King Whoppers. Have it your way._

Tigerstar: GIVE ME A WHOPPER!

**Okay, there you have it. Review, if you please.**


	2. ShadowClan Auditions

**Thanks to Ashstar-leader-of-DarkClan for reviewing! Anyhow, here we go.**

**DISCLAIMER: Wildshadow falls from a meatball in the sky.**

**Wildshadow: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**

**Poppyfrost: Well, OBVIOUSLY. In your other story (The Story of Echostar--read it!), you made me mate with my uncle.**

**Wildshadow: What?**

**Poppyfrost: I had kits with Thornclaw. He's Brackenfur's brother. And Brackenfur's my dad.**

**Wildshadow: Ah, snap. Er...your new mate is Mousewhisker!**

**Poppyfrost: I LOVE YOU MOUSEWHISKER!!!!!!**

**Mousewhisker: What? I thought you loved your uncle--I LOVE YOU TOO, POPPYFROST!**

**Poppyfrost: Goldenpaw, Eaglepaw, and Fogpaw are yours and mine.**

**Mousewhisker: Okay.**

**This is...**

**WARRIORS IDOL!**

Stormfur: Hello, this is Episode 2 of Warriors Idol, Season 1! Today we will be going to the ShadowClan camp for auditions. Last time, we were in ThunderClan, and Hazeltail, Cinderheart, Berrynose, Poppyfrost, Spiderleg, and Birchfall all got golden tickets to the Island. Today, Blackstar, Russetfur, Rowanclaw, Smokefoot, Tawnypelt, Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw will be trying out!

Tigerstar: GO TIGERPAW, MY REAL GRANDSON!!!!!!!!!!

Tigerpaw: Am I your reincarnation?

Tigerstar: No. You actually care about people.

Tigerpaw: Ah, snap.

Stormfur: Anyway, let's get right to our judges! Whitestorm!

Whitestorm: Wazzup dawg-cat people!

Stormfur: Honeyfern!

Honeyfern: I should still be alive.

Wildshadow24: She's right, you know!

Stormfur: Get outta here, you're not an actual cat!

Wildshadow24: ...Yet.

*Wildshadow24 disappears*

Stormfur: Oh my goodness.

Wildshadow24's voice: THAT'S MY LINE!

Stormfur: I DON'T CARE!

Wildshadow24's voice: _I don't care what you think as long as it's about me_

_The best of us can find happiness in misery!_

Blackstar: Gah! You just used my song!

Wildshadow24's voice: FALL OUT BOY ROX!

Stormfur: I'm ignoring you. Anyhow, then we got...Hawkfrost?

Hawkfrost: Yup.

Stormfur: I thought Tigerstar filled in for Simon.

Hawkfrost: He's got other...plans.

Stormfur: ...

Hawkfrost: Get on with it.

Stormfur: Okay...let's get right to it! Here's Blackstar!

Blackstar: Oh! Oh my goodness gracious!

Wildshadow24's voice: MY LINE!

Blackstar: Oh my StarClan! I'll...I'll sing my song now.

Stormfur: That would be nice.

Blackstar: _I like big--_

Stormfur: BLACKSTAR! CHILDREN ARE READING THIS SHOW!

Blackstar: Ah, snap. Okay...I'll choose a song that Tigerstar likes, 'cause he's my hero.

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!_

_Macho, macho man!_

_I've got to be a macho man!_

_Macho, macho man!_

_I've got to be a macho!_

Whitestorm: You've got to be a nacho?

Blackstar: MACHO, YOU OLD FOOL!

Hawkfrost: Frankly, I didn't like it. I don't care if you're my father's biggest fan.

Honeyfern: Sorry, sweetie. EWWW! Too Paula-ey for my tongue! Sorry, weirdy.

Blackstar: ...You just ruined my life.

Honeyfern: My life was ruined when that stupid snake nearly killed Briarkit and bit me instead. Frankly, knowing the Erins, I'm sure they're going to kill Briarkit soon, so my death was just a waste. You know, that makes me think about the Erins. Why do they keep putting Briarkit in mortal danger? Why did they keep making me hang out with Briarkit? Why the heck did they name the poor kit Bumblekit?

Blackstar: Wouldn't that have been Graystripe's fault?

Honeyfern: No. We're all controlled by the superior overlords of the Erins. We have no free will...except when Wildshadow24 and others type about us. Now we can do whatever we want!

*Takes ketchup and dumps it on Stormfur's head*

Blackstar: So...it's a yes?

Honeyfern: Get out of our studio.

Stormfur: And we're taking a break!

______________________________________--Commercial--__________________________________________________________________

_Do YOU want to be a Macho Man?_

_Tigerstar: YES!_

_Then buy our new product, the Insta-Nacho!_

_Tigerstar: I thought you said MACHO._

_Oh, did I? I meant Nacho. Do YOU want to be a Nacho Man?_

_Tigerstar: Is there salsa?_

_Yes._

_Tigerstar: SALSA!_

_*Dances the salsa*_

_Argh...this is awkward..._

___________________________________--End Commercial--__________________________________________________________________

Stormfur: And we're back, just in time to see Russetfur's audition!

Russetfur: _Love me, hate me, say what you want about me_

_But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy_

_Love me, hate me, but can't you see what I see_

_All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy_

Whitestorm: Awkward...

*Russetfur starts to slink out of the studio*

Hawkfrost: Wait a second--don't you want to hear the other two opinions?

Russetfur: No, it's okay. I understand that it wasn't good enough.

Hawkfrost: Now, that's just being kind of rude.

Russetfur: I think you're being rude. But that's okay.

Hawkfrost: What?

Russetfur: I came. I had fun. That's all I wanted to do.

Hawkfrost: So you came all the way out here to audition for us...and then you don't even want to move on?

Russetfur: I just wanted to prove to myself I could do it.

*Russetfur leaves*

Hawkfrost: That was weird.

Honeyfern: Do you remember that weird dude on So You Think You Can Dance? That guy who danced his own style, he called Electric?

Whitestorm: What's your point?

Honeyfern: This situation was exactly like that.

Hawkfrost: ...Oh my StarClan, you're right!

Whitestorm: It's a cat-reincarnation of Electric dude!

Whitestorm, Honeyfern, Hawkfrost: AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Cat Deeley: We'll be right back after a break!

____________________--Commercial--___________________________________________________________________________

_McDonald's. It's nuggety._

_Tigerstar: NO! I WANT A WHOPPER!_

_We got Big Macs here._

_Tigerstar: GIVE ME A WHOPPER!_

___________________--End Commercial--__________________________________________________________________________

Stormfur: And now, let's see Rowanclaw's audition!

Rowanclaw (rapping): _I'll need a double cheeseburger and hold the lettuce_

_Don't be frontin' son no seeds on the bun_

_We be up on this drive through order for two_

_I got the craving for a number nine like my shoe_

_We need some chicken up here in this hizzle_

_For rizzle my mizzle extra salt on the brizzle_

_Dr. Pepper my brother another for your mother_

_Double double super size and don't forget the fries._

_That's about it._

Whitestorm, Honeyfern, Hawkfrost: ...

*Rowanclaw disappears*

Whitestorm: ...Dang, ShadowClan's sure got some weird characters.

Stormfur: Well, next is Smokefoot...I guess...please be normal.

Smokefoot: Well, okay. I don't think I'm that weird...or maybe I am? DON'T JUDGE ME!

Stormfur: Ah, snap. Another weirdy. Well, get on with it.

Smokefoot: _I'm staring out into the night_

_Just trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

_I'm going home_

_To the place where I belong_

_And where you're love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm goin' home_

Whitestorm: You can stop there, thanks.

Hawkfrost: I thought you were good.

Honeyfern: Well, we got Tawnypelt, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw coming up.

*Whitewing shuffles in and gives the judges a slip of paper, then leaves*

Honeyfern: And a surprise guest?

Hawkfrost: Yes...heh heh...

Whitestorm: Shut UP, man.

Honeyfern: Well, I think Tawnypelt and Dawnpaw are normal...though I'm not sure about Tigerpaw. Frankly, anyone whose name begins with _Tiger _and ends in _paw _scares me.

Whitestorm: ...Why?

Honeyfern: I don't know. Because there's a cat named Tigerpaw DON'T JUDGE ME!

Whitestorm: Ah, 'kay.

Hawkfrost: I think he should go through.

Honeyfern: Just go through. I don't care, I'm dead.

Whitestorm: I was killed by a cat.

Hawkfrost: What does that have to do with anything?

Whitestorm: I'm dead. I don't have to make sense.

*Smokefoot runs out with a golden ticket*

Smokefoot: I'm going! I'm going! V-E-A-G-S!

Honeyfern: THAT'S SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE!!!!!!!

Whitestorm: Frankly, I'm starting to question the reason of not going to Vegas if everyone thinks they're going to Vegas.

Hawkfrost: He spelled Vegas wrong.

Honeyfern: ...I think we heard that.

Stormfur: Okay, next is Tawnypelt.

Tawnypelt: I'll be singing Angel by Natasha Bedingfield.

_Just like a shadow  
_

_I'll be beside you  
_

_I'll be your comfort  
_

_And let it guide you home  
_

_I will provide you a place of shelter  
_

_I want a be your zone  
_

_Tell me what to do  
_

_Tell me what you wanted me to do  
_

_I'll make you great to be a man  
_

_With a woman who can stand  
_

_Who will never promise to leave her man  
_

_Making vows to please her man_

_If I could be your angel  
_

_Your angel, Your angel  
_

_Protect you from the pain  
_

_I'll keep you safe from danger  
_

_You'll never hurt again_

_No more I'll be your_

Tigerstar: A-N-G-E-L!

Tawnypelt: Dad!

Tigerstar: Whoops, gotta go!

*Tigerstar disappears*

Honeyfern: We're running out of time. Just grab a golden ticket and leave.

*Tawnypelt gets a ticket and leaves*

Stormfur: Okay, I've just received notification from Whitewing. Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw will be joined by Scorchpaw and Redpaw. So, here we go.

**Tigerpaw: **I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good good night

A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good good night

**Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw: **A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good good night

A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good night

that tonight's gonna be a good good night

**All: **Tonight's the night night

Let's live it up

I got my money

Let's spend it up

Go out and smash it

Like oh my gosh

Jump off that sofa

Let's get get OFF

**Dawnpaw: **I know that we'll have a ball

If we get down

And go out

And just lose it all

I feel stressed out

I wanna let it go

Let's go way out spaced out

and losing all control

**All: **Fill up my cup

Mozoltov

Look at her dancing

Just taking off

Lets paint the town

We'll shut it down

Let's burn the roof

and then we'll do it again

**Tigerpaw: **Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's live it up

**Tigerpaw: **I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

**Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw: **A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

**All: **Tonight's the night

Let's live it up

I got my money

Lets spend it up

Go out and smash it

Like oh my gosh

Jump off that sofa

Lets get get OFF

Fill up my cup

Mozolotov

Look at her dancing

Just taking off

Lets paint the town

We'll shut it down

Lets burn the roof

And then we'll do it again

**Tigerpaw: **Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's do it

Let's live it up

**All: **Here we come

Here we go

We gotta rock

Easy come

Easy go

Now we on top

Feel the shot

Body rock

Rock it don't stop

Round and round

Up and down

Around the clock

Whitestorm: I'll stop you there. We're really running out of time now, because of all the commercial breaks we had to do.

Honeyfern: Yeah. Well, go off, all four of you, and get your golden tickets.

Dawnpaw: Cool!

Scorchpaw: How'd you talk me into this, again?

Redpaw: Oh, come on. It'll be fun!

Tigerpaw: Oh, gosh. I think I know who the special guest is.

*Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, Scorchpaw, and Redpaw leave*

Stormfur: That just leaves our special guest...

Tigerstar: ME!

Stormfur: Oh, crud.

Tigerstar: _Yeah they were_

_Dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'_

_And just when it hit me_

_Somebody turned around and shouted_

Stormfur: STOP! That seems sort of racist to sing that.

Tigerstar: Snapfish! Uh...

_Shawty had them Applebottom Jeans_

_Boots with the fur_

_The whole club was lookin' at her_

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

Stormfur: TIGERSTAR! Can't you sing ANYTHING appropriate?!

Tigerstar: _THE 7 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU!_

_YOU'RE VAIN, YOU'RE GAME, YOU'RE INSECURE_

_YOU LOVE ME, YOU LIKE HER_

_YOU MAKE ME LAUGH, YOU MAKE ME CRY_

_I DON'T KNOW WHICH SIDE TO BUY_

_YOU'RE FRIENDS, THEY'RE JERKS_

_WHEN YOU ACT LIKE THEM, JUST KNOW IT HURTS_

_I WANNA BE WITH THE ONE I KNOW_

_AND THE 7TH THING_

_I HATE THE MOST THAT YOU DO, OOOOOOOOH_

_You make me love you!!!!!!!!!!!_

Stormfur: AAAHH! MADNESS! Next week, we'll be in WindClan, so tune in!

Tigerstar: _THE 7 THINGS I LIKE ABOUT YOU!_

_YOUR HAIR, YOUR EYES, YOUR OLD LEVI'S--_

_Warriors Idol is brought to you by bread. It's grainy. It's healthy. Eat it._

**Okay. Anyway, as I'm saying in my other stories, in your reviews, could someone tell me how to PM other people? It would help me A LOT! That means you have to REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	3. WindClan Auditions

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but really, this is hard to type. Anyway, R&R! Oh, and thanks to magoscuroxs from YouTube for giving me the idea of Bananaphone! ON WITH THE SHOW!  
**

**This is...**

**WARRIORS IDOL!**

Stormfur: Hello, again, cats of the Clans! I am your host Stormfur, and this is indeed Warriors Idol!

*crowd cheers*

Stormfur: Well, then, let's get right to it! Here are your judges. Whitestorm!

Whitestorm: I feel stoned today. Please. I don't want to talk.

Stormfur: Er, Honeyfern!

Honeyfern: Same here. I'm still not over my death.

Stormfur: And Tigerstar!

Tigerstar: HELLO WORLD! ISN'T IT JUST A BEAUTIFUL DAY?!?!?!?! I LOVE MYSELF!!!!!!

Stormfur: Great StarClan, I wish you were stoned too. But that's not the point, I suppose. Let's get right to it! Today, we'll be having Ashfoot, Harespring, Dewspots, Morningflower, Nightcloud, Sunpaw, and a group of Heathertail, Breezepelt, Crowfeather, and Onestar!

Onestar: WOOT!

Stormfur: Shut up. Anyway, let's get right to it, with Ashfoot!

Ashfoot: Hey. I'll be singing a song, and though this is not Crowfeather's audition, he'll be helping me.

Crowfeather: Mother, I don't want to!

Ashfoot: Too bad. I think this'll be good for your self-esteem.

Crowfeather: I'm a husband and a father. I'm not supposed to have good self-esteem.

Ashfoot: You have serious relationship problems, divorcee-of-two-times! Now, sing with me or DIE!

Crowfeather: Ugh.

_I didn't want to listen to what you were saying  
_

_I thought that I knew all I need to know  
_

_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
_

_I knew you were right but I couldn't say so  
_

_I can take care of myself, yeah,  
_

_You taught me well_

_I learned from you that I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose_

_All of the reasons you keep on believing_

_There's no question that's a lesson_

_That I learned from you_

Ashfoot: Good job, son!

_We always don't agree on what is the best way  
_

_To get to the place that we're going from here  
_

_But I can really trust you and give you the distance  
_

_To make your decision without any fear_

Both: _I'm grateful for all of the times_

_You opened my eyes_

Whitestorm: SHUT UP!

Honeyfern: That was just weird. Ashfoot, leave your son alone. He should be able to act stupid in peace. And Crowfeather, I pity you, man. For having to go through this torture from the dark forest.

Tigerstar: I loved it! I thought it was the prettiest thing in the world! *sobs* OHHH! Why didn't my mother or father love me like that?

Leopardfoot: For the record, you killed your sick siblings.

Tigerstar: Mother? I did?

Leopardfoot: Yes. You wouldn't let them suckle, you ate all the fresh-kill, and you played with them too rough.

Pinestar: And son, I left to become a kittypet not because I wanted to, but because I was _terrified _of you! Kit-killer!

Tigerstar: Well, why didn't you do something about it?\

Pinestar: Did you not hear me? 'Cause we were terrified of you, man!

Tigerstar: WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Honeyfern: Shut up.

Stormfur: I guess it's a no for Ashfoot, and let's hope Crowfeather can redeem himself in his own number! Well, next we have Harespring!

Harespring: Well, okay then. I'll be singing Bananaphone by Raffi.

Stormfur: Oh, great StarClan, no.

Wildshadow24: Oh, great StarClan, YES!

Harespring: _Boopadoopadoop! _

_Boopadoopadoop!_

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring bananaphone!_

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring bananaphone!_

_I've got this feeling_

_So a-peel-ing_

_For us to get together and sing_

_SING!_

_Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring bananaphone!_

_Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding donanaphone!_

_It grows in bunches_

_I've got my hunches_

_It's the best!_

_Beats the rest!_

_Cellular_

_Modular_

_Interactivodular_

Harespring and Wildshadow24: _Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring bananaphone!_

_Ping pong ping pong ping pong ping pananaphone!_

_It's no baloney_

_It ain't a phoney_

_My cellular_

_Bananular phone!_

_Don't need quarters_

_Don't need dimes_

_To call a friend of mine!_

_Don't need computer_

_Or TV_

_To have a real good time!_

_I'll call for pizza_

_I'll call my cat_

_I'll call the White House_

_Have a chat!_

_I'll place a call around the world_

_Operator get me Beijing jing jing jing_

_*instrumental filler*_

_*Wildshadow24 and Harespring dance*_

Stormfur: StarClan, help us all.

Whitestorm: There's no way to stop them, is there?

Stormfur: I doubt it.

Harespring and Wildshadow24: _Ring ring ring ring ring ring ring bananaphone!_

_Yin yang yin yang yin yang yin yonanaphone!_

_It's a real live mama and papa phone_

_A brother and a sister and a dogaphone_

_A grandpaphone and a_

_Gramophone too, oh yeah!_

_My cellular_

_Bananular phone!_

Harespring: _Bananaphone!_

Gollum (from Lord of the Rings): _Ring ring ring!_

Wildshadow24: _It's a phone with a-peel!_

Harespring: _Bananaphone!_

Gollum: _Ring ring ring!_

Wildshadow24: _Now you can have your phone and eat it, too!_

Harespring: _Bananaphone!_

Gollum: _Ring ring ring!_

Wildshadow24: _This song drives me bananas!_

Harespring: _Bananaphone!_

Gollum: _Ring ring ring!_

Harespring, Wildshadow24, and Gollum: _Boopadoopadoopdoopdoop!_

Whitestorm: ...That hurt. SOOOOO bad.

Wildshadow24: If you don't let him through, I will DESTROY YOU!

Whitestorm: Fine. Harespring, Gollum, go grab yourselves some golden tickets.

*Harespring and Gollum get golden tickets and leave*

Wildshadow24: ...I've never read Lord of the Rings. Wonder what it's like?

Stormfur: Surely it's not better than Warriors?

Wildshadow24: How would you know? You've never read them yourself.

Stormfur: ...True. Well. OFF I GO!

*Stormfur runs out*

Brook: Well. I'll take over for my mate while he's gone. Next up, we've got...Dewspots! NO, hold it...we've got too many she-cats. We need a guy for this. So sorry, Dewspots. I know you wanted to make a name for yourself, but you're gone.

Dewspots: HMPH!

Brook: So...er...Emberfoot!

Emberfoot: Wazzup?

Brook: Sing.

Emberfoot: Er, okay.

Wildshadow24's voice: Please sing to the tune of God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen

Emberfoot: _The restroom door said "Gentlemen" so I just walked inside_

_I took two steps and realized I'd been taken for a ride_

_I heard high voices turned and found the place was occupied_

_By two nuns, three old ladies and a nurse_

_What could be worse?_

_By two nuns, three old ladies and a nurse._

_The restroom door said "Gentlemen", it must have been a gag_

_As soon as I walked in I ran into some old hag_

_She sprayed me with her can of mace and slapped me with her bag_

_I could tell this just wouldn't be my day_

_What could I say?_

_No this wasn't turning out to be my day._

_The restroom door said "Gentlemen" and I would like to find_

_The crummy little creep who had the nerve to switch the sign_

_'Cause now I've got two black eyes and one high heel up my behind_

_Now I can't sit with comfort and joy_

_Boy, oh boy_

_No I'll never sit with comfort and joy._

Whitestorm: I HATE YOU!

Honeyfern: I HATE LIFE!

Tigerstar: YOU'RE PRETTY!

Brook: Get out.

*Emberfoot leaves*

Brook: Gosh. WindClan is really devoid of talent. Let's check in on Stormfur and see how Lord of the Rings is going.

_________TV monitor_______

*Stormfur sitting in Borders, eating popcorn as he reads _The Fellowship of the Ring_*

Stormfur: Oh, my gosh! No, Frodo, don't do it! AAAAAAAH!

________TV monitor clip ends______

Brook: Well, okay then. Next up, we have Morningflower!

Morningflower: Well, I was going to sing a really nice song called Already Gone, but it was so pretty that Hazeltail decided she wanted it for herself for the finals. So I can't do that.

*Hazeltail sticks out her tongue at Morningflower*

Morningflower: So, I'll have to pray to StarClan that I get this right. People say this sounds like Already Gone, but I don't think so.

_Remember those walls I built?_

_Well, baby, they're tumblin' down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standin' in the light of your halo_

_I've got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I've had to break and_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Whitestorm: Bad grammar, Beyonce.

Morningflower: Well, that's all I know.

Whitestorm: I hate all with bad grammar. You're gone.

Morningflower: GORSEPAW, NO!

Tigerstar: MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Honeyfern: Stop with the randomness, cotton-headed ninny-muggins! Now get outta here, Morningflower!

Brook: And I think we'll take a break.

_____--Commercial--_________

_McDonald's Rap!_

_I wanna double cheeseburger hold the lettuce_

_Don't be frontin' son no seeds on the bun_

_We be up in this drive thru_

_Order for two_

_I've got a cravin' for a number nine, like my shoe._

_We need some chicken up in here_

_In this hizzle_

_For rizzle my mizzle_

_Extra salt on the frizzle_

_Dr. Pepper my brotha_

_Anotha for yo motha_

_Double double super size and don't forget the fries._

_Crispy._

___--End Commercial--_____

Brook: And we're back! Next up we have Nightcloud!

Nightcloud: I'll be singing Let's Dance to Joy Division by the Wombats.

Whitestorm: Oh, great StarClan. Any song by a band called the Wombats has got to be frightening.

Nightcloud: _I'm back in Liverpool_

_And everything seems the same_

_But I worked something out last night_

_That changed this little boy's brain_

Whitestorm: GENDER MIX UPS!!!!! HATE IT!!!!!

Honeyfern: HATE IT ALMOST AS MUCH AS MY DEATH!!!!!

Nightcloud: _A small piece of advice that took 22 years in the make_

_And I will break it for you now_

_Please learn from my mistakes_

_Please learn from my mistakes!_

_Let's dance to joy division_

_And celebrate the irony_

_Everything is going wrong_

_But we're so happy!_

_Let's dance to joy division_

_And raise our glass to the ceiling_

_'Cause this could all go so wrong_

_But we're just so happy_

_Yeah we're so happy!_

Whitestorm: AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!

*Whitestorm's head explodes*

Honeyfern: EEEEEEEEEAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!

*Honeyfern's head explodes*

Tigerstar: I rather liked it. Get a golden ticket, Nightcloud, and bring your crazy brain to the Island!

Nightcloud: _Wee-ooo-wee-ooo-wee_

_Wee-ooo-wee-ooo-wee_

_Wee-ooo-wee-ooo-wee_

_Like a cop car!_

Tigerstar: Exactly!

Brook: Now, please welcome...SUNPAW!

Sunpaw: I forfeit.

Brook: WHAAAAT?!?!?! Why?

Sunpaw: Because...of reasons...

Brook: What reasons?

Sunpaw: ...You didn't see anything.

*There is a puff of smoke, and Sunpaw disappears*

Brook: Cats these days...crazy...anyway, that just leaves the group of Onestar, Crowfeather, Breezepelt, and Heathertail!

**Crowfeather: **Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be

Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be

Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be

Imma be be be be imma imma be

Imma be be be be imma imma be

Imma be be be be imma imma be

**Heathertail: **Imma be on the next level

Imma be rockin over that bass treble

Imma be chillin with my mutha mutha crew

Imma be makin all them deals you wanna do

Imma be up in that maylist flicks

Doin 100 flips, and imma be

Sippin on drinks cause

Imma be shakin' my tail

You gon' be lickin' your lips

Imma be takin' them pics

Lookin all fly

Imma be the flyest chick

Imma be spreadin my wings

Imma be doin' my thing

Imma imma swing it this way, imma imma swing it that way

This is Fergie-ferg, and imma (imma) be here to say

21 century until the end of the day

**Crowfeather: **Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be

Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be

Rich baby quick quick imma imma imma be

Baby check me out

Imma be, imma be

On top, never stop

Imma be, imma be - imma imma imma be

Imma be, with her

Imma imma imma be - imma be be be imma imma be

**Breezepelt: **Imma be the upgraded new black pelt

Imma be the average brother with soul

Imma be world wide international

Imma be in Reo rockin' Tokyo

Imma be brilliant with my millions

Loanin' out a billion, I get back a trillion

Imma be a brother

Imma be ya banker loading out cash

Honeys in debt, but we bouncin' them checks but,

I don't really mind bouncin' them checks

Imma be, imma be imma be imma be rich

Imma be, imma imma be imma imma be

Imma be sick with the flow

When the goal is to rock the whole globe

Imma be the future

Imma be the whole, reason why you wanna come to a show

You can see what I'm rockin

And I'm pickin out a golden

Imma be up in the club

Doin whatever I like

Imma be poppin'

Cool and livin' that good life

Oh let's make this last forever

Partyin' when you're together

On and on and on-and-on-and

On and on and on and on and

Imma be rockin like this

Ya'll wanna talk bad

Put it on the blog

Rockin' like this my job

We can't help that we popular

And all these folks want to flock to us

Come to a show and just rock with us

A million plus with binoculars

**Crowfeather: **Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

Imma be livin that good life

Imma be livin that good good

Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

Imma be livin that good life

Imma be livin that good good

Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

Imma be livin that good life

Imma be livin that good good

Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

Imma be livin that good life

Imma be livin that good good

Imma be... Imma be

Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

**Onestar ***really fast***: **Imma be, rockin that .ap infinate

BEP we definite

We on some next level

Futuristic musically

Mind will fold with energy

For the soul new-sonicly

Sending positivity

Crossed the globe, and seven seas

Taker of our family

Rockin' show 'spectin' cheese

Imma be out with my peas

Livin' life, feelin' free

That's how it's supposed to be

Come join my festivities

Celebrate like Imma be

**All: **Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

Whitestorm: That was like WOW.

Tigerstar: You over your Stone Age?

Whitestorm: No way. But even when you're stoned, you gotta admit when you see talent.

Honeyfern: I don't care. Please. Just get golden tickets and leave.

Heathertail: They were all right. The Black Eyed Peas ARE magical.

Tigerstar: You got it. We all love to hear some good Peas.

Brook: And there you have it! Only five out of ten cats are going to the Island, and they are Onestar, Heathertail, Breezepelt, Crowfeather, and Nightcloud!

Crowfeather: Oh, great StarClan, no. Don't tell me you put her through.

Tigerstar: That I did.

Nightcloud: Oh, Crowy! Where are you, my sweet? Me and Breezy want to have a family talk-time!

Crowfeather: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!

*Crowfeather runs away*

___TV monitor___

Stormfur: NO! GOLLUM, WHY?!?!?! WHY?!?!?!?!

Gollum: 'Cause I'm a bad...what am I? I'm a bad thing, oh yeah.

Stormfur: ...

___TV monitor clip ends___

_Warriors Idol is brought to you by Chuck E. Cheese. Where Chuck Elmer Cheese has been taken over by the supreme overlords of lawyers. Have a great day._

**Well, remember to review! It'll be exciting once we get to the real thingamajig, and you all get to VOTE. But for now, just review, please.**


End file.
